The Cat And The Fiddle
by Newsie4eva
Summary: Songfic and two-shot. This is a short story told by beloved Racetrack. I'm sorry if it's stupid, but I had the most random idea for this, and I just had to put it up! Yes, it's based off the kids song where the cow jumps over the moon. I'm hoping it will be funny... R&R!
1. Chapter 1: One Rainy Morning

**Well, I've had some pretty random ideas for this story. It should be funny, and Racetrack's stories are based off of the kids song (hey diddle-diddle, the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon) yeah, that one. I know it's kinda weird, but bear with me, it should be good, and hopefully funny. No cussing or slash, I do not write that way. **

**Disclaimer: It is a tragic fact that the Newsies Ownership Strike is not over. They are protesting being owned by Disney, and want me to become their official owner. Good news for you, when I do, I will be making a Newsies 2. :P I also do not own the song, but I own the characters in Race's stories, and any Newsies you don't recognize. **

**Chapter Note: Racetrack is named Antoney because that's his name in all my Newsie stories I'm writing, but his family and background are not the same as in my other stories. **

**Enjoy, Laugh, and REVIEW! (Please!) :D**

Racetrack's POV:

This is where I tell you about my amazing storytelling skills.

This particular story is about the time where I turned a short child's song from my past into a short story.

Who am I? Racetrack Higgins. Newsie, Gambler, Italian, shorty, and newly discovered storyteller.

It all started on what _was_ a normal morning. That is, until about two minutes into our daily sing/fight/get dressed eventually routine, it started sprinkling outside. Then it started raining. Then it started pouring. Then the Lord spilled his bathwater out over all earth (New York anyways) and we knew we would definitely _not_ be selling this day.

We all looked awkwardly at each other. Then Jack (our highly respectable leader) said;

"Well, boys, dere goes our day. We ken eidder play some poker (he looks at me imploringly) or go back ta bed (looks like this idea has his vote) inless any a youse 'as a better idea?"

Up went five hands. Kid Blink, Mush, Crutchy, Snipeshooter, and Boots.

"What, Blink?" Jack asked.

"Um, we could uhhh... I gots nuttin'. Mush?"

"Eat?" was his reply.

Then went Snipeshooter. "Wese could play marbles?"

The boys shook their heads, and it was Crutchy's turn to speak. Except he didn't speak. He screamed louder then any of us knew he could.

"PILLOWWWW FIGHTT!"

I swear, it was a good 4 minutes before any of us closed our gaping mouths (except Crutchy, he was dying of laughter) and were able to speak. Jack did first.

"Crutchy. What. The. Heck."

"What, just cuz I don't walk so good doesn' mean I can't have fun. An' dat was fun. Ya shoulda seen yer faces!" (He cracks up laughing again)

Next, Boots spoke up.

"We could all take turns telling stories?"

We all eventually agreed on this, and decided to roll two of my dice.

Whoever got a 1 or two of the same number first would tell a made-up story, and after that we would figure out what else to do.

Jack rolled. 3 and 5. Skittery rolled. 2 and 3. He passed the dice to Boots. 4 and 6. Then I rolled. 1 and 1.

So, I would be the lucky storyteller. I thought for a moment, and then the weirdest thing happened. I could hear my mother's voice singing to me, a memory of when I was younger.

'Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle

The cow jumped over the moon

The little boy laughed to see such fun

And the dish ran away with the spoon.

Buonanotte Amore. Ci vediamo al mattino, Antoney.' (goodnight love. I will see you in the morning, Antoney.)

After that, I was brought back to the present. And another strange thing happened. That song in my head gradually turned itself into a tale, an interesting one. And that is what story I told the boys.

"Well, once, dere was dis boy. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes, and he was da sweetest boy ya could know, always smiling' and helpin'. Every monday aftahnoon, he helped his mudder with the laundry, and every Saturday he went to da market with his elderly neighbor an' made sure she wasn't cheated. But he had a little problem. Dere was dis old witch lady who hated him, fer what reasons I don't know. One day, she toined him inta a cow."

Racetrack noticed several of the younger boys looking intrigued, however, Jack, Specs, Blink, and Bumlets all laughed. Racetrack ignored them and continued.

"So da beautiful little boy-"

"Boys can't be beautiful, and you ain't pretty!" interrupted darling Snipeshooter.

The older boys laughed again.

"Not beautiful in 'is looks, but in his heaht. An' when did I say I was pretty?"

"Oh. And you said it when we were singing at Tibby's once, you said 'ain't I pretty!' so hah!"

Racetrack shook his head.

"I meant handsome, but I had ta rhyme. And hah yerself, kid."

"Continue!" yelled Boots.

"fine, fine, I'm goin'" Racetrack grumbled.

"So da kind and helpful boy went off to find da wish-givah. Now, da wish-givah was a boy, but always went around in the shape of a black cat, wit' brown eyes, which w-w-was ec-ex-exep-t-sh-shonally u-unusual."

The older boys laughed at his struggling to say "exceptionally", for Racetrack actually had quite a terrible stutter which he fought always to control, sometimes not being able to. Racetrack flushed red and glared at them.

"Shet up! Now, de wish-givah had a magic fiddle dat could change intah any instrument and grant any wish (reasonably). He always made de people do something very hard foist, but always granted dere wishes. Unless dey was wishin' for sometin' real bad, or he didn't like dem. So, the cow-boy went to da wish-givah and asted ta be a boy again. So da wish-givah said yes, but dat he had ta jump ovah da moon foist. Shoah enough, da cow-boy jumped wit all his might an' jumped ovah dah moon. He became a boy on da way down, and hoit his leg real bad when landing, so he could nevah walk on it again. So, he found a crutch and used it to find a special place to stay for boys, and he got a job. Meanwhile, the cat-boy (wish-giver) laughed so hard at such fun, dat he became a boy. A short boy with dark hair and brown eyes, and a lotta attitude."

Racetrack was interrupted by Jack's crazy laughter, as he undoubtedly recognized Racetrack's inspiration. Racetrack punched him and continued.

"And da Cat-boy turned his fiddle intah a harmonica and went off to a big city where da nice boy had landed, and got a job at da same place as dah nice boy. But there was one more thing happening when da nice boy jumped ovah dah moon..."

Just then, Kloppman came in and Racetrack paused.

Kloppman informed them all that it was time to eat, and they could continue after breakfast. He had secretly been listening to Race's tales, and winked at him.

**Well, there you have it, chapter 1. I'll continue it in one more chapter, possibly two, maybe a third if something you'll soon find out about happens. I hope you enjoyed and laughed. Now, I hope you review! And make me smile! And want to write more stories! Now, go type on that keyboard and press that blessed button. **

**:D **


	2. Chapter 2: The End

**Well, this is the last chapter, unless you follow my instructions at the bottom. I hope you enjoyed and thought it was funny. **

**Disclaimer: Why don't you just cut me and rub salt on it! Sad fact, I still don't own Newsies yet. Yet, I say! I own the characters in Racetrack's story. That's all I own. **

**Chapter Note: I think somewhere in the story it changed from first person to third person. I'm so sorry about that! I hope it doesn't confuse you. **

Racetrack:

It was after breakfast, and the boys were ready to hear the rest of Racetrack's story.

He didnt begin for a little bit, for was watching a rather funny scene.

Several of the younger boys had gathered around Crutchy, and we're hugging him and smiling at him and such things. Racetrack thought they must have recognized Crutchy as the nice boy.

Crutchy's eyes twinkled knowingly, and he seemed happy with all the attention. Much to Race's delight, many of the younger ones also stared at him, shocked, scared, or with a new respect they had never known for this laughing, gambling, shorty. These boys, he decided, had recognized him as the cat-boy.

"Dere was two lovers who were forbidden from each other by their parents. Dey fer some reason, was turned inta a dish-girl and a spoon-boy. Dey wanted ta run away together so they wouldn't be kept apart in dere love, but dey was always being watched. When da cow-boy jumped over da moon, all their parents was d-d-distract-t-ed so dey-dey ran away. D-dey went ta the bi-big city to fin-n-d da c-cat-boy and be-become people again."

Racetrack paused to control his stutter. When he talked for a very long time like this, it was harder not to stutter.

"B-but once dey got dere, and da Spoon-boy got a job, da dish-girl left him fer a richer fella. But he fell in love wit his new friend's sistah, so all's well dat ends well. De End."

Mush raised his hand, with a mischievous look.

"But what happened to the cat-boy?"

Racetrack just smiled. Maybe he would now get some respect from the youngers.

"Well, dey say dat he remained livin' in a place for people who worked like he did. He never lost his magic power, and kept his fiddle in the shape of a harmonica. He also was rumored ta have some sort of a pocket watch from his magical father. Dey say dat he's usually a normal boy, but he ain't one ta be messed wit', mind you, cuz he could turn ya into a cow dat is destined to jump over moons da rest of yer life. So you should respect him, and let him actually use the towel if you happen ta share a washroom with him (at this he glared at Skittery). The End."

**Ta-da! So, yeah, cheesy I know, but I hope it's not completely stupid. Ok? Awesome? Stupid? You loved it so much? Review and tell me what you think, don't just think it!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Reny **

**PS if you really liked it and you ask nicely in a review that actually reviews too, I'll add another chapter about how the little boys act to Crutchy and Racetrack now. **

**Who was who: **

**Nice Boy/cow: Crutchy**

**Old witch lady: Warden :P **

**Elderly neighbor: Kloppman**

**Wish-giver/Cat-boy: Racetrack**

**Dish-girl: some random girl**

**Spoon-boy: Jack**

**Spoon-boy's new friend: David **

**New friend's sister: Sarah**


End file.
